This invention is primarily designed to provide an aesthetically pleasing covering for a semi-circular window. Its purpose when closed, is to block out a substantial amount of light and heat from entering the enclosure in which the window is located. Its ability to open and close provides the user with the ability to determine the degree to which this ability is utilized. Its ability to adjust to the irregularities presented by the individual construction of each window is unique, as is the fact that all non-appealing parts (the mechanics) are screened in one way or another.
A functionally desirable device for semi-circular windows is one which is easy to install, simple to utilize, has the ability of having the blades made in a variety of materials, and is, as far as such devices may be, of sufficient strength to withstand years of day to day use and abuse. It should allow for a varied degree of light and heat to be omitted or admitted from the outside. If the blind is to be mechanically operated, then the mechanism should be simple enough in its design to allow for uninterrupted service. If the blind is fully manual, then it should operate in such a fashion as to allow for ease of movement in the blades, and the temporary fixing of their position in their arch.